vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
OSTER Project
thumb|250px|Foto en el blog de OSTER Project.OSTER Project es una compositora de música original VOCALOID. Ella nació el 24 de Noviembre de 1986. También es conocida con el nombre de Fuwacina, KUMOKIRI o FutanariP '(Este ultimo significaría "hermafrodita", este último fué elegido para que los oyentes y sus fans tuvieran un punto de vista neutral sobre ella, independientemente del género que tuviera). Comenzó a subir canciones originales a partir del año 2007 con Hatsune Miku, su primera canción se llama ''“Koisuru VOC@LOID”, tiempo después hizo una versión revisada de la misma, la cual llegó a tener más de un millón de visitas en nicovideo. Su música suele ser alegre o cuentan una historia en un mundo fantástico, su estilo musical comprende desde pop, balladas y jazz como es el caso de uno de sus grandes éxitos “Alice in Musicland ” o “Trick and Treat ”. Aparte de crear canciones originales tambien crea "Talkshows" con Miku. Ella comúnmente suele colaborar con Sasakure.UK , quien generalmente siempre aparece en alguno de sus álbumes. Según su blog a ella le gusta el curry picante, ama el cinnamon roll (Rollo de canela), sus músicos favoritos son Hiromi Uehara (Compositora de Jazz y pianista), Plus-Tech Squeeze Box (Banda de música electrónica), dorlis (Compositora japonesa), Michel Legrand (Compositor y cantante francés) y Tomita Keiichi (Compositor japonés y orquestador). También en su blog describe que inició su carrera musical alrededor del año 2000 componiendo música desde rock a jazz lo que le hizo tener muchos seguidores, tiempo después en el 2007 comenzó con el uso de VOCALOID, su primer álbum “Miku no Kandzume” lanzado en 2008 alcanzó el primer lugar en el ranking diario de la Oricon, después en el 2012 su álbum “The best of OSTER” logró clasificar en los 24 mejores álbum del mes de la Oricon. Varias de sus canciones han aparecido en los juegos "Project DIVA", "Project Mirai" y "Megpoid the music". Hasta el momento ella ha usado a los siguientes VOCALOID: Hatsune Miku , Kagamine Rin y Len , Megurine Luka, GUMI, KAITO, MEIKO , Sweet Ann y Akikoloid-Chan. El 10 de Abril del 2014 firmó contrato con beatnation records, subsidiaria de Konami, como elección del mítico dj TAKA, uno de los directores del sello. Ha colaborado tambien con trabajos instrumentales en los juegos "beatmania IIDX" y "REFLEC BEAT", de los que ella misma se declara fanática. Enlaces *Mylist en Nicovideo *Twitter *Piapro *Fuwacina Pagina Oficial Equipo de Trabajo *'''Sasakure.UK (Autor / Compositor). *'baker' (Autor / Compositor) *'Boota' (Ilustrador) EAT ME. Álbumes *100％GUMI Sengen！-Megpoid VIDEO CLIP COLLECTION + LIVE *10story's *Attractive Museum *balloom BEST *CDで聞いてみて。～ニコニコ動画せれくちょん～ *Chiara *Cinnamon Philosophy *COMING DAYS *cute'n cute'n pop *DEBUTANTE *DEBUTANTE II *DEBUTANTE III *DEBUTANTE IV *DEBUTANTE V *DEBUTANTE VI *DEBUTANTE VII Preview *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS STARDOM *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocarhythm feat. Hatsune Miku *GOSSIP CATS *JAMPOT *MIKU-MIXTURE *MOER feat.初音ミク -2nd anniversary- *OSTER Pack music & artworks *OSTERさんのベスト *retimer/CD *Story Teller/CD *tete-a-tete *TIME MACHINE/CD *V love 25 -Exclamation- *V love 25 ～Brave Heart～ *V love 25 ～cantabile～ *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Ao) *VOCALOID LOVESONGS Girls Side *VOCALOID SEASON COLLECTION ～SNOW SONGS～ *カラフル×メロディ/CD *君は発泡スチロール *きゅんきゅん☆たいむ *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~impacts~ *初音ミク DANCE REMIX vol.1 *初音ミクDVD～impacts～ *初音ミク ベスト～impacts～ *初音ミク ベスト～memories～ *変拍子コンピレーションアルバム2「Nice beat.」 *ボカロデュエット・コレクション *みくのかんづめ Salón de la Fama *Chocolate☆Magic *Dreaming Leaf *Neko ni natte Utaimasu *Oyasumi no Uta *Choco Magic ☆ Long *RINGxRINGxRING *Sound (FTN-Remix) *Fukigen Waltz *carol (FTN-Remix) *Tsuki Usagi *8 Tsuki no hanayome *Princess Cowgirl Show *Marginal *Piano × Forte × Scandal *Around the world *One More Kiss *Koiro Byoutou *Ame Nochi Sweet*Drops *@ *Morning Call *PIANO*GIRL ~TV Size~ *Yumekui *PIANO*GIRL *Ladies First *Tricolor Air Line (TropicalResortMix) *Bath Garden *Ohime-sama ni Naritai no! *tete-a-tete *EAT ME *Gossip *Mathematic Girl *Lollipop Factory *Kitsune no Yomeiriri *Summer Idol *Ookami Nanka Kowakunai! *Guren no Yumiya -Cover- *Music Wizard of OZ * On the Rocks * Drossel no Tsurugi Canciones Legendarias *Koisuru VOC@LOID -Versión revisada- *Miracle Paint *Trick and treat *Alice in Musicland Canciones Categoría:Autor